Trent Davidson
History Trenton Stephen Davidson was born to a young couple, not married, in Denver, Colorado. He never met his father - he ran away shortly after he was born. His mother took the best care of him that he could, renting an apartment in up-town New York, and becoming a scientist's assistant. Her boss, which she became good friends with, was developing a new technology; small mechanical cells that could reproduce and cure disease, make a human a super human, virtually becoming a machine themselves, and even time travel, which is extraordinary and was rare at the time. But one of their experiments when horribly wrong, and it happened that that day Trenton had come to work with his mother. In a freak accident, the Nano-cells, as they were called, spilled into the air, and infected Trenton. Trenton went into a seizure, his white blood cells trying to fight off the Nano-cells. But, after battling the best they could, the Nano-cells took over and finally embedded themselves into his body. After the accident, Trenton went into a coma for 7 years. He finally woke up when he was 15. His body had barely grown, and he looked like a 13- or 14-year-old. The Nano-cells had taken full control of his body, and the powers took full effect. He could create machines with his body, and even change the molecular structure of something with the Nano-cells. He found out soon after that his mother was dead, and he was an orphan. He was signed up and readied for the Foster Care System, but at the last minute, he fled. He fled to New York, where no one could find him. He met a member of Shadows of Protection, Ben Sampson, there. Ben offered him a place to lie low, until this all blew over. He accepted, and soon after, he was able to come out of hiding. He thanked Ben, and told him he would always be in the group, and they could call on him any time they needed him. He went out, and now fights any crime he can. He found his home in an abandoned Subway station, did some remodeling, and now lives there. Personality Trenton now goes by Trent. He is very kind, though he is tough in the places that are needed. He picks up the slack anywhere he can find it, and he is gullible for anything. He doesn't make many friends, though when he does, he's very kind to them and is never a jerk. He has a cool attitude, though it does slip up when something or someone makes him completely mad. He doesn't really have "smooth moves" with girls, and he's never had a girlfriend - of course, since he spent most of his life either at home or in a coma. He also knows how to play the guitar, the piano, the drums, the trumpet, and most other instruments. He sings as a side job to get money, and plays every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at a local coffee shop. His secret dream is to be found and become a big artist, though he knows it will never happen. Appearance Trent has tan skin, a dark brown mow-hawk, and deep, sympathetic, amber eyes. He wears contacts, and has pimples, as most teens do. He has weights in his subway-house, and works out often. He is very fit, and has a rock solid 6-pack. He wears a leather jacket, worn-out blue jeans, a white undershirt with a black t-shirt, grey high-tops, and black gloves that cover his palm. He also has goggles that he uses as a mini-computer, to scan areas and read people's vital signs. He has a straight, white smile - due to 8 years of brushing and 2 years of braces. Powers *'Mech' - Trent can use the powers of his Nano-cells to create a variety of weapons and tools: a sword, a hovering speeder, a jet pack, a canon, and a very rare time travel weapon. *'Sizing' - With the power of the ever-growing Nano-cells, Trent can reduce and re-size himself and others. *'Time Travel' - A power in itself, Trent can travel into the past and future, and even send others through time. This takes a gigantic amount of energy, and even destroys some Nano-cells, weakening him in the process. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Bio-Mechanical Category:Hero Category:Time Powers